


Little Posh and the Veteran

by SomethingVelvety



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingVelvety/pseuds/SomethingVelvety
Summary: Little posh boy Sherlock Holmes is an upper class omega boy who will be coming out to society at his debutante at the end of the week. There, as expected by his mother and father, he will be proposed to by several wealthy men, but he is to agree to marry only Victor Trevor, the richest man in all the country. Sherlock is too clever and has too great a desire for adventure, so he sneaks out to visit the city he's been forbidden to visit. There he meets tramp John Watson, a young alpha veteran from the war who immediately falls in love and lust with the pretty clever boy and wants to protect him from the dangers of the city, while finding a way to keep him forever.





	Little Posh and the Veteran

"Sherly!"

 

Sherlock gives a soft sigh and tosses his curly head to the other side of the pillow. He ignores his mommy and goes back to trying to recapture the dream he'd just been abruptly woken from.

 

 Oh! What a remarkable, wonderful dream it was!

 

Sherlock was running down a dark alley, which would scare most boys who lived a sheltered life as he did, but not Sherlock - he often dreamed of solving puzzles and mysteries and the danger that might surround such endeavors. As such, this particular dream had been extra juicy. He was chasing someone - yes - he, an omega, was chasing a bad guy, he was sure of it. Racing and racing, Sherlock was fast with his long prey-like legs as most omegas had, and he was sure he was catching up to the bad guy he knew it. 

Suddenly he tripped. Tripped and fell, and fell and fell. His heart dropped as continued falling. He would hit the ground soon he thought, but the ground never came, instead just more falling.

He was going to die if he hit the ground now. The ground suddenly came into view; this was it! He would never survive falling this fast. All of a sudden, a big, strong arm caught him about his waist and pulled him from danger. Sherlock felt dizzy with knowing he wouldn't die, that he was saved. His heart blossomed with gratitude. He felt himself being turned around to view the incredibly brave and strong stranger who just saved his life ...

 

"Sherlock!" His mother's sharp cries pierce through the thin fabric of his dream, breaking the spell. 

 

By now he realizes her voice is getting louder, which means she's climbing the steps. The boy burrows himself even deeper inside his cocoon of blankets to get away. It doesn't work. Not before long he feels the chill air hit his exposed skin as his blankets are slowly pulled down to his waist.

 

His mother's hand gently strokes his curls. "Sherly, I know you're nervous about this Friday," she says reassuringly. "But I promise there's nothing to worry about. You know how Victor feels about you. That beta is ready to marry you tonight if he could.

****

 

 

 


End file.
